


Lines

by NodusTollens (Nodus_Tollens)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abnormal thoughts, Author, Other, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Unsettling, Writer, creator, dialouge, doctor visit, lines, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodus_Tollens/pseuds/NodusTollens
Summary: The Universe only lasts 'till the end of the pages.





	

" I see them. I see the lines. "

She wrote it down in her little notebook, in her little handwriting. She herself- was little. Little bun on top of little head connected to little body. She reminded me of a rat. 

" What are these, lines? "

I nearly laughed, she should have known already. She's not the first person I've had the displeasure of having sessions with. She had such thick lines. Bold. She was easy. Defined. No depth.

" They're our lines. Your's are heavy. You are so easy. So predictable. The little psychologist. In your pinstriped blue blouse. I guess you're worth something, though. "

" And what would that be. "

This time I did laugh, slightly. She thinks she's so much more than she really is.

" You take up space. Gives people like me more time. "

More scribbling in that notebook. It was bound leather, at least it looked it. Thin. Light colored paper with light colored lines. Small, neat pen strokes cover the page. Words, I guess. I don't care for written words very much. Not much use, writing for yourself. After all, are you really the one writing it.

She waited for me to elaborate.

" People like me. We see the lines. Our's are purple. The only person who doesn't have lines is the Creator. And that's all because she had lines in her own universe. "

" Creator? "

" She wrote us. So yes, Creator. I'm looking for her. "

" Why? "

" Because I want to know how it ends. "

" How what ends? " 

" The Universe, of course. You see, people like you are worth something because you take up space and you take up time. People like me need that time because we need to know how it ends. The Universe only lasts 'till the end of the pages. And then we're gone. And no one knows what happened. Except her. "

She seemed unsettled by this. It pleased me. She had to turn the page to keep writing. At least I was entertaining, if not anything else. People listen unconsiously when they're confused. They don't understand- but they know what happened.

" I need to know how it ends. So I'm finding the person without lines. She will tell me. "

" How do you think it will end? "

" I don't think. It will end, when I ask her how it ends. Simple. "

She took a deep breath, and put her pen down. A nice pen. Ballpoint. 

" I think- I think that will be all for today. Thank you. "

I didn't respond as I leave. I just stare at her lines- they flicker, and change.

**Author's Note:**

> First work, please give grace and feedback.
> 
> Short story, one chapter.


End file.
